Fertile Dreams
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Almost over the hill-in her own mind-Bella wants a family, so she chooses in vitro. Tainted by playboy father, Charlie's need to date barely legal girls, causes her to push away a younger Edward. AH/Rated M Edited for content on FFN. Unedited will post on TWCS and FicPad. Banner by: Beffers87 Birthday story for: Bobbi Wordsmith aka: AWayWithWords
1. Chapter 1

**All normal disclaimers apply. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, we are using a few of her characters and bending them and contorting them into a different kind of tale than she told-all things Twilight belong to her-all things new and changed about the characters belong to WeeKittyAndTAT, including this story line. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Fertile Dreams **  
******Summary: Almost over the hill-in her own mind-Bella wants a family, so she chooses in vitro. Tainted by playboy father, Charlie's need to date barely legal girls, causes her to push away a younger Edward. AH/Rated M **Banner by: Beffers87. 

* * *

**Written for: AWayWithWords. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO OUR WONDERFUL BETA & FRIEND. HOPE YOUR DAY IS SUPER SPECIAL!**

* * *

*********Edited for content on FFN. Unedited for content copy will post on TWCS and FicPad*********

* * *

**Special Thanks go to: ****Angeleyes73 and Savannavansmutsmut, for making us readable. All grammar mistakes belong to us.  
**

* * *

**Chapter: One **

**BPOV**

When we are very young girls, we are given baby dolls as gifts. This is a start, a cycle if you will, for most girls. It tells us, that one day we are to become a mother. When we play house, we start to make our choices. How many children we will have, will they be boys or girls or a mix, not that we really get to choose. What we will name them. These questions and thoughts stick with us the rest of our younger days.

But what happens when that age passes, and we're still without a baby? Does our biological clock starts ticking from then, or is it actually from that first moment we receive our very first baby doll?

As we grow our games of house need more people. A friend who is a boy, or if we are lucky and have a brother, they often are pulled into our game to play the daddy. More often than not, we make the daddy act like our very own father. It's true what they say; every girl wants to marry someone just like her dad. That right there is what has led me to most of my heart breaks through my teens and early adult life. The fact that I chose men who were just like my father!

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slam my hand down on the top of the alarm clock, and try to go back to sleep. Soon I'm out of bed, and running for the bathroom. I bring up bile as my knees hit the floor. I hang my head over the toilet bowl as the bile burns my throat. When I'm feeling better, I get up and flush and lower the seat, so I can take care of my other needs. I can hear the alarm in the other room, beeping away, having gone off again. I don't feel the need to run back in to turn it off, so I carry on brushing my teeth.

I walk in my bedroom and turn off the alarm and reset it for tomorrow. I get dressed and head to the kitchen. I get some crackers and a mug of tea. I grab my laptop bag, jacket, purse, and keys and walk, out of my house. I open the back door of my silver Volvo, placing my things in the back seat. I always drove an old rusty red pick-up, but when I decided this route in my life, I got this new car. I get in the front and start up the engine. It's so quiet, that I still catch myself looking at the gages to make sure it's running.

Driving to work before rush hour traffic isn't bad, but nothing's all that wonderful, when you feel car sick. I pull into the parking ramp for my office building and hurry into my spot. I'm barely in park, before opening the door and being sick. Ugh, 'this will pass – this will pass', I think to myself as I swish water and use a Wisp to clean my mouth. Thank God, and whoever Colgate hired, who invented these babies. With as many of these little disposable toothbrushes I've bought lately, I should take stock in the company.

I dump the rest of the water over the mess to wash it away and make myself presentable. Grabbing my things I head into the office. Today, I get to learn the new computer system the bosses bought to help us all be more proficient in our work. Hopefully, the techs from this new company are here to fix the mistakes of the last company the boss hired and not here to find a date.

I pull open the door to Volturi, Whitlock, and Newton law firm. I take the elevator to the executive floor. I've worked here since I graduated at the top of my class from Harvard law. I was made senior executive in charge of corporate law a year ago, and I'm now on my fifth year here. When the doors open, I can see my office is dark and I'm immediately angry. I flip on the light to my cushy, corner office, and sigh at the mess on my desk. There are several folders, which my assistant was supposed to file before leaving. It appears that not one thing she was supposed to do when I left yesterday for my appointments, has been done.

Of course, I was already upset that, I yet again beat my wonderful—by wonderful I mean worthless—assistant here. Jessica Newton is truly the bane of my existence and she literally has one foot out the door. If she wasn't the daughter-in-law of one of the partners, she'd have been canned months ago. I'm done, and this time I'll be "go-to-hell," if she's not going to be replaced.

Moving to my desk, I pull out my cell phone and take several photos of my desk, being the shambles it's in. I move a crap load of things out of the way. I go to fire up my desktop and see it's already on. As soon as the screen comes up, so does Jessica's account for Pogo.

Really, now she's paid to play games online, and why in my office?

I take photos of this and screen shot each screen, before closing them out.

With steam just about rolling out of my ears, I fire off an email written warning to Jessica. I also send carbon copy the written warning, as well as the previous written warnings, and copies of the photos and screenshots I just took, to all of the partners and Rosalie McCarty in human resources.

After listing off in detail the tasks she left unfinished yesterday, and her fourth tardy this month, I hit send. I then file a formal request to have a new assistant. I set about fixing the mess she left, and righting my desk. This is not the first time she has done this, and the last time she blamed others. That's why I made sure to get photos and screen shots of her personal IM account she had logged in, as well as her gaming site.

I pick up the phone when it rings, since I still don't have an assistant.

"Isabella Swan's office," I say in greeting.

"Hey, Bella, can you come up to Aro's office," I hear Jane say. "He wants you to bring hard copies of the written warnings, as well as any other documentation you have regarding your assistant. You know he hates technology. Rosalie is sending someone to cover your phones and copy your hard drive."

"I can do that, my calendar is clear—unless of course that too has been neglected."

"I saw you were able to take screenshots of the desktop, the way you found it. Did you get everything copied?"

"Yeah, I did, they're all a part of the attachments I sent with the warning. I also took several photos with my cell phone camera and included them. I'll be up in about ten minutes."

"Thanks, Bella," Jane says in a cheery voice. Jane is super sweet, and very good at her job. She may be Aro's niece, but she is one of the best assistants this office building has. I grab all of the papers and head for the elevator to take it up one floor. When the doors ding and open, out steps the most handsome man, I've ever seen.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but could you tell me where I might find the office of Isabella Swan?"

"I'm Isabella—well Bella—Swan, can I help you?"

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm with Cullen's Networking Solutions. Rosalie McCarty just directed me to come here and do a complete trace on your desk top. I'm supposed to bring hard copies and screen shots upstairs to Mr. Volturi's office."

"Absolutely, here I'll show you where my office is. Follow me," I say and head for my office. I swear, he said something, but it just didn't come out clearly. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

He clears his throat and coughs a little. "No, Ma'am, I didn't say anything at all."

"Oh," I chuckle it off, thinking that my hormones are really playing games with me, "I'm sorry. I thought you said something or asked me a question. Well, this is my office. The desktop console is in the cabinet on the bottom right. I'll be up in Aro's ... I'm sorry, Mr. Volturi's office. I'm sure I'll see you there."

I walk back toward the elevator, and I swear I feel someone watching me. I turn, but see no one there.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday Bobbi, we hope you like this tale. There will be a chapter posted each day, until complete. Let us know what you think.**

**CHECK THIS OUT:**

**CONGRATULATIONS! The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards would like to inform you that you have been nominated in the following categories:**

**1. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic for His Cimmerian View**  
**2. Favorite Angst Fanfic for His Cimmerian View**  
**3. Favorite Complete Fanfic for His Cimmerian View**  
**4. Favorite One-shot Fanfic for Show Me Your's, and I'll Show You Mine**  
**5. All-Time Favorite Author**

**Voting page will open to voters on March 31st, 2014. We will take votes for two weeks before closing the page on April 14th, 2014.  
**

**Google: Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say this will update everyday until completed ... enjoy.**

**Chapter: Two**

* * *

Shaking my head I turn and push the button for the elevator again. When it dings this time and the doors open, Alice's assistant, Heidi, steps off.

"Hey, Bella, I'm covering your phones until you're done with your meeting upstairs. Alice is in court all day, but she's assisting Alec, so she won't need me. I'm forwarding all your calls to my desk, until further notice."

"Thanks, Heidi, if Alice wasn't my friend, I'd steal you away from her." I get in the elevator with a wave, pushing the top floor button. The doors open and I see Lauren, Jane, and Karen all sitting at their desks. Lauren is Jasper Whitlock's assistant. Jasper's wife is Alice, but they don't enjoy working together. I think it's because they'd never get any work done. Karen Newton, is the wife of Stan, and mother-in-law of Jessica.

I head straight toward Jane, and she motions me to go in. I knock lightly on the door and open it, walking in.

"Isabella, my dear, I promise you, we will handle this right away. I've asked Stan to join us at eleven in the boardroom. By then, young Edward and Rosalie should have the requested information I wanted. Now Jane said you had some papers for me to see?"

"Here you are Aro, why are we having a meeting in the boardroom over this?"

"Well, it seems that the younger Mrs. Newton, has been turning in several expense reports that do not match your own electronically entered reports. It was brought to my attention that you were off on vacation one of the days that you had a rather large business lunch at the Grand Royale. The cost of that luncheon was over five hundred dollars and there was no account for Le'Stan Design. There are several other accounts, which are now being questioned. Young Edward is down stairs now, removing all the needed information from your computer. As much I hate to say it, dear girl, the fact that you log everything on that contraption is a godsend right now."

"So you're telling me that Jessica Newton, who used to be Stanley or Le'Stan,has been embezzling funds from the company? Is she really that dumb?"

"Well, dear, it's either that, or you are, and since my trust falls with you, I'd have to say that she is."

"Thank goodness she made at least a couple of errors then."

"Yes, the thing that first alerted us of an issue, was the difference between the electronic files you send Mr. Whitlock—him and that new technology—and the hard copies sent by your assistant."

"Aro, Bella, sorry to bother you, but I thought I would let you know that Karen just said that Mike and Jessica called her, and they have quit and left state."

We sit and go over several of the files and I point out from my blackberry, when there is no way charges could have been mine. Around ten, Rosalie comes in and she's holding reports from the company credit cards. My personal card has over a hundred and twenty thousand in charges, that don't make sense so far. Next to join us, is Edward, and he hands over printed copies of all of the reports and sent reports from my computer.

"Well, this will be settled, Stan and Karen will have to replace this money or sell out. Mike's accounts are even worse than Jessica's doings. Mike's accounts are over two million wrong. Most of the money was transferred in the last week."

"Well, since we know I'm innocent in this, should I just go back to my office now?"

"That's fine, Bella, thank you for your time."

I give him a nod, and walk out of the office, heading for the elevator. I press the button, and again feel someone staring at me. I turn and see that Edward is standing there, but he's looking straight forward. He tilts his head, and looks down at me with a frown.

"Everything okay?" he says sounding a little worried.

"Yeah," I say as the doors open. I walk in, and Edward follows, but goes to the back corner of the elevator.

As it goes down, I get the feeling someone is staring, and when I look back at Edward his eyes are nowhere near me. I huff out, and stop the elevator, and cross my arms as I look at him.

"Are you checking my ass out?"

"No," he says sounding confused and a little worried for my mental health.

I hum out, but keep looking at him. I move my crossed arms up a little, so my breasts move up and Edward's eyes go right to them and I feel that stare again. _BINGO! I caught him red handed, or gawking eyes anyway._

"I'm not interested, okay," I say and he chuckles looking up from my chest.

"You are, all women are."

I roll my eyes and start the elevator again.

"If you stop this again, I could give you something to remember me by."

I moan out a chuckle as he speaks right into my ear, making my stupid hormones come alive again.

"No thanks, besides I'm pregnant," I say and he backs away wide eyed with his hands up.

"You're not wearing a ring?"

I roll my eyes and get off the elevator heading for my office.

"Did you just say that, so I would back off?"

"Don't you have something better to do?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Nope, this is all I do, and I have all day to do it."

I shake my head and move towards my office and I know he's following me.

"Come on, one date, let me take you out."

I shake my head at him and he pouts.

"Please, I think you may be my dream woman."

I stop what I am doing, and just look at him.

"Really," I say. Feeling sick again, I take a sip of water.

"Yeah, I've got a thing for the older chicks."

I cough on the water as goes down the wrong way.

"What, how old do think I am?" I yell at him and he holds up his hand.

"Thirty?"

"Twenty-nine, thank you and just turned that."

He shrugs like it's not a big deal that he just made me feel like I'm over the freaking hill.

"And you are?"

"Twenty-two, just turned," He mimics the way I had said it.

I roll my eyes at him. It's only seven years younger, not a huge deal.

"That's not that much of a difference," I say, because he actually hurt my feelings a bit, or maybe it's those damn hormones.

"But you are still older than I ..."

His words stop as I walk towards him, standing right inside my office door. His face lights up as he watches my hips and chest. When I reach him, I push him out the door.

"Sorry, younger guys are a turn off for me," I say, as I close the door in his face.

* * *

**A/N: Ever feel like someone's watching you?**

**CHECK THIS OUT:**

**CONGRATULATIONS! The Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards would like to inform you that you have been nominated in the following categories:**

**1. All-Time Favorite Twilight Fanfic for His Cimmerian View**  
**2. Favorite Angst Fanfic for His Cimmerian View**  
**3. Favorite Complete Fanfic for His Cimmerian View**  
**4. Favorite One-shot Fanfic for Show Me Your's, and I'll Show You Mine**  
**5. All-Time Favorite Author**

**Voting page will open to voters on March 31st, 2014. We will take votes for two weeks before closing the page on April 14th, 2014.  
**

**Google: Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: Three**

* * *

I'm only half way through my work, when my cellphone rings and I answer it as I carry on with my work.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan."

"Hey, baby girl," I hear my father's voice.

I'm hit by the instant regret for not looking, before I answered the call.

"Hey," I say, stopping my work, knowing I won't get anything done now.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm planning to..." I'm cut off as he being to talk again.

"I want you to meet someone. She's important to me, so good behavior only. I'll see you at seven, the usual place."

I don't get to say anything else, before he hangs up on me. The rest of the day seems to go from bad to worse. However, trying to be the good girl I was raised to be, I still head to the restaurant with a heavy heart.

I walk through the door and see my father sitting at a table. I make my way to him and he stands kissing my cheek.

"Where is she?" I ask, as I sit down.

"Little girls room, so how are you, honey?"

"Well, at least that description is most likely appropriate," I mumble under my breath, before smiling and saying, "I'm good, and you?"

"I'm great, happy and in love. You look a little pale, are you eating okay?"

I sigh and nod at him.

"Oh-my-God, you like, must be Bella! I'm Kate and I am going to be your new ... mommy," the strange blond woman—girl—says.

Suddenly, she throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly. She pulls back and I give her a good look over. Of course, she looks like she's Barbie's little sister, Skipper.

"Chucky, I can't believe she's your daughter. You just don't look old enough snugglekins, to have a daughter in her thirties."

"I'm twenty-nine," I grit out.

"Oh," she says patting my hand, "You must've had a rough day. As your new mommy, I'll share with you some beauty tips. I even have some special cream for those dark rings around your eyes."

"Okay, baby-bunny, let's not overwhelm Bella," Charlie says, before they begin to suck each other's faces off.

The meal arrives and Kate hangs on every word my dad says. When she, for the third time, goes to the toilet, I turn to Charlie to address the age issue.

"How old is she, and how old does she think you are?"

Charlie gives me a disapproving look. "She's twenty, and she thinks I'm in my late thirties."

I tilt my head and arch my right brow at him.

"What?" he says with his normal blow me off chuckle.

"Why can't you date woman your own age?"

"Women my age are old, besides, I need the younger girls to keep me going," he wiggle his brows at me and I let out a huff.

"What exactly happened to Bree, I mean, she was young, too ..."

"It wasn't working out."

"You were looking for engagement ring last week," I deadpan as I lightly hit the table with my hand.

Charlie just shrugs. "You know me, Bells."

I sigh, because, yeah, I do know him, I know him well.

Kate comes back looking glum and Charlie pulls her on his lap.

"What's wrong baby-bunny?"

"Bree knows I'm out with you and she's angry," Kate whines in a childish voice with the matching pout.

I have to rub my head to stave off the headache that is knocking and then it dawns on me. "Bree?" I say questioningly, knowing I really don't want to know the answer.

"Oh, Bree's is my big sister."

I glare at Charlie, who doesn't even bother to look the least bit sheepish.

"Do you want me to drive you home baby-bunny?" he carries on talking in her ear and she giggles as her sister seems to slip from her mind.

"I need to go," I say and get up pulling on my jacket.

"I'll see you later this week, okay, Bells?"

I nod my head and he stands and kisses my cheek.

I walk out quickly, needing to be somewhere not around my father.

I drive home with my stomach in turmoil. I pull up in my driveway, and rush to get out of the car. I leave it all unlocked and run for the house. I manage to make it to the bathroom, before bringing up all my dinner. I know this has more to do with the stress of the evening, than the fact I'm pregnant.

I try very hard to remember if Charlie was always like this, and I keep drawing a blank. The pictures I have seen of him and my mother, who passed away when I was six, show them to be very happy and in love. However, I can always remember him having a different woman on his arm. There were a few times he dated more than one girl at a time, and as he got older, the women got younger.

This seems to have a knock off effect on me, beginning when I dated for the first time in school. In high school, I turned down the nice 'down to earth' kid, Jared, to date Jacob a family friend. Jake dumped me after we had sex. I then dated Eric, we were a couple for the remainder of high school and our first year at college. Up until I found him in bed with Angela, and found out she was one of many. There then was Brad, Sam, Paul, and Phil, they all have the same story, without the years invested. Each time I thought we were steady and in an exclusive relationship, they had us as in a causal open relationship.

Lastly, was Mike, and I do mean, Mike Newton. We dated my first year here, and he wanted to keep it quiet and not tell anyone. That there should of set off the alarm bells and raised red flags. However, I didn't want anyone to assume I got to my position in the company by dating a partner's son. I found out six months later, the real reason behind his wanting to keep it quiet, when I was invited to his engagement party to Jessica.

I have been alone for the past three years. Just last year, I started wanting to have a baby. Since all the men in my life are assholes and I seem to only attract assholes, I chose to have in vitro-fertilization. The first try was a fail, and I was devastated. Just six weeks ago, I was given my second round, and thankfully, it took. I'm both looking forward to and worried about being a single mom. I mean, I know I can do this, but the way I was raised does give me doubts at times.

I clean myself up and walk out to lock up my car, and get my things.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think of Charlie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: Four**

* * *

I open the back door and grab my work from the back seat.

"Well, I know I have seen that ass before," says a sultry voice that I know I've heard before.

I stand up quickly, only to knock my head against the door frame.

"Ah, crap," I say as my hand goes up to rub my head,

"Shit, I didn't mean for that to happen," same guy says, placing his hand on my head. He guides me out of the car and I turn to see Edward standing there. He's barefooted and looking at me worryingly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask more harshly than I meant to, but damn-it, my head is throbbing now.

"I live just right there," he says pointing to the house next to mine.

"You're kidding," I retort.

"Nope, I just bought it last week," he says grinning at me.

"Want to come and see my play room?"

"What, are you one those kinky guys that have whips, chains, and shit like that?"

His mouth opens forming a large O, and he just looks at me. Suddenly he closes his mouth, covering it and just chuckles silently.

"I have no idea what kind of play room you have in mind, but mine has an: X-box, pool table, dartboard, jukebox, air-hokey ... you know, things like that?"

I glare for a few seconds, but the half grin on his face makes me lose some of the rage that's been building most of the day. He keeps the shit eating grin on his face, until I actually smile.

"Sorry, I can't, my bed is calling me," I say, starting to walk away.

"I can hear it, and it's also calling for me to join you."

I chuckle looking over my shoulder at him, and he wiggles his eyebrows at me in a pervy way.

"Goodnight, Edward," I say with finality.

"Goodnight, Bella," he singsongs.

I shut and lock my door behind me, and head for a hot bath, hoping to relax before I go to bed.

~FD~

I wake just before my alarm, and run right to the bathroom.

"It's all worth it," I tell myself as I get on with my morning routine.

I walk out and stop half way down my path, and just look at Edward, who's leaning on my car with his arm bent and hand on his hip. He, of course, is sporting what I've quickly deduced as his sexy—no make that—stupid grin on his face. He takes of the shades he was wearing off and tucks them in the front of his shirt. His shirt that has the first few buttons undone, and his tie is laying loosely at the side.

"I thought I could give you a lift," he says as he approaches me.

"No thanks," I say walking past him, "I like my car."

"In that case, can you give me a lift?"

I stop and just look at him.

"What, my car won't start?" he says questioningly to me and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Okay, you got me. I just want to spend more time with you. Besides, we're going to the same place, it makes sense. Oh, and safer for the environment, too, you know, lighten our footprint and all that?"

I let out a sigh and he covers my mouth with his fingers.

"Why can't we be friends," he sings.

"War, really? You're quoting a War song to me now?"

"Is it working?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Ohhh ... ohhh ... ohhh ... la-la-la..."

I hold my hand up to my mouth, to hold back my laughter.

"Fine, but it's your fault, and I don't want to hear it when I work late and you have no way to get home." I raise my brow again, and he nods crossing his heart.

"Let me get my things," he says and runs off.

I shake my head and put my things in the back of my car. As I turn around, I see Edward is right behind me. He leans in beside me, and puts his things next to mine, and walks around the car, and gets in.

I'm not even half way there, when I'm hit by a wave of sickness. I pull over and get out, moving to the grass and throw up. I jump a little, when I feel someone rubbing my back.

"You really are pregnant, aren't you?"

I just give Edward a side glances and nod in response.

"Are you feeling well enough to go back to the car?"

"Yeah," I respond a little uncertain sounding.

He hands me a bottle of water, my handi-wipes and some mints. I look up at him and he winks at me.

"Give me your keys and I'll drive, you can rest, until we get there." As I stand I still feel a little off, so I do what he asked. After helping me in the car, he walks around, getting in, and driving.

"Bella?" Edward says softly after a few minutes of silence.

I turn and look at him.

"The dad, is he in the picture?"

I shake my head at him.

"Does he at least know?"

I tilt my head a little, whoever it was did donate his sperm so he more than likely knows there is offspring out there somewhere.

"Yeah," I answer with a shrug.

"And he left you anyway?" Edward says with a lot of anger.

There's a large part of me that screams for me just to tell him. There's also the ashamed and embarrassed part that doesn't want anyone to know. Right now, I don't know Edward well enough to tell him such a big secret.

"It's fine. I'm sure this hasn't played out how you imagined it."

Edward just hums, but doesn't say anything else. When we arrive at work, Edward get off the elevator the floor before mine.

When I get to my office, I see a young woman sitting at Jessica's old desk. She gives me a big smile.

"Miss Swan, here is your work schedule," she says as she hands it to me, "I'm Sally, and I'll be covering your front desk, until someone permanent has been found."

I nod my head at her, and head to my office. I get to working on my case files. Before I know it, I'm yawning and my stomach rumbles. I'm working into my lunch hour, when the door opens.

"Hey, Sally," I say not looking up as she walks through my door.

"Sorry, I'm not Sally, but I have come to take you out for lunch."

I sigh looking up and seeing Edward standing there, with that darn grin on his face.

"I can't, I'm working," I say waving my hands at the papers covering my desk.

"Yeah, and you're also pregnant. I looked it up and it says that small frequent meals are best for you. So, come on mama let's get out of this place."

I arch my brow, showing off my inner bitch.

"I've still got loads to do, so if you don't mind," I deadpan.

He pouts, and then comes and sits down on the chair across from me. He drums his fingers on the desktop. When I ignore, him he begins moving my work around.

"Edward," I yell snatching my papers from him.

"What?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm all done for this morning. I thought you'd let me take you to lunch as a thank you for the ride."

"I thought you wanted to take me out, because you were worried about me?"

"I did, but that didn't work, so I had to change my reason."

I try to get more work done, but Edward's just too distracting.

"I'm going to beat you up, if you keep bothering me," I say through gritted teeth.

"Just come out and have something to eat with me, and I'll bring you back in an hour."

I sigh as my stomach rumbles, and nod my head at him.

"Fine, but I swear if you don't leave me be after that, I'll beat you within an inch of your bandwidth!" I use computer terminology to at least make it sound funny, but still use a stern voice to get my point across.

He just chuckles at me, winking as he holds out his hand. I get up, and he frowns when I won't take his hand. We walk side by side the whole way to a small café on the corner. Edward walks me over to a table, before placing our order at the counter.

"So tell me about yourself, Bella."

"This is not a date, Edward."

"If you say so, but still, tell me about you."

"I'm twenty-nine, in corporate law, and I'll be a mom in seven months' time."

He chuckles, shaking his head at me.

"That's not you, besides I already know all of that. I want to know your hopes, your dreams, wants, desires ..."

I roll my eyes at him and he stops talking momentarily. I take advantage of that.

"Tell me about _you_?" I counter.

"I'm Edward, I work in IT. I love games, having fun, and relaxing. I love women, even better if they're sexy ones who are older than me."

He wiggles his brow at me and I sigh.

"I love blue, because it looks great on you. When I was younger, I wanted to be a sex instructor and figured I'd always give the sexy older women the first lesson for free."

I laugh a little, looking at him and his crazy talk.

"When you were younger, so last week then," I snark.

"No, yesterday, when I saw you in that skirt you wore."

The waitress comes, putting down our lunches and walks away.

"What are you doing, Edward? I'm going to be a mom soon. I can't do this with you, with anyone."

"I'm only asking for you to be my friend."

I look at him, quietly wondering what his game is.

"Why don't you have any friends?"

"I have loads of friends, but I can always do with one more. Besides, I've always wanted to know what it is like to have a sexy older woman as a friend."

"Fine, we're friends," I sigh, and he shakes his head.

"Say it again, with more feeling."

"We're friends," I say, hoping it'll be enough for him to back off a little.

* * *

**A/N: Well at least they are friends?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was just talking to Nikky and I say, "what should I post an extra chapter of today, ttoo or fd?"  
Nikky says, "ah, give em' both."**

**So here you go, one extra chapter of Fertile Dreams and if you're reading it, This Thing Of Ours is posting next!**

* * *

**Chapter: Five**

The rest of my late lunch goes by, and I find that I actually enjoy Edward's company, a lot more than I should. He is often very fun, and laid back, and at times seems to be older and younger than his twenty-two years. The only odd thing was, when we went back, he didn't leave my side, until I was back at my desk. He even made sure I wasn't feeling sick, before walking out and heading to his own office.

The next few days went by the same. Edward would drive me to work. We'd stop whenever I was feeling ill, and he'd help me. At noon, he'd make me go to lunch with him, before driving me home at night. I'm glad it's finally the weekend and I'll have some free time from him.

I'm lying in my bed, enjoying my day of sleeping in, when someone knocks on my door. I groan, pulling my pillow over my head. The knock stops, only to have my cell start ringing. I move my hand along my bedside without looking, until it touches my cell. I pull it to me as I answer it.

"What?" I grumble out.

"Bells sweetie, it's one in the afternoon, are you still in bed?"

I flop back on my bed and bite back another groan.

"No," I say, and he chuckles at me through the phone.

I can hear him talking to someone, but the conversation is muffled.

"Then why have you not answered your door?"

"Give me a few minutes," I say getting up as I end the call.

I throw on my housecoat, walk down stairs and open the front door. Standing there is my father, drinking a beer and talking to Edward.

"Charlie?" I say with a frown, and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Hey, Bells, I was just talking with Edward here. He said he's your new friend."

I quickly look at Edward and narrow my eyes at him.

"He works where I work," I say nonchalantly.

"Well, I invited him to spend the day with us. He's going to help me get the barbeque set up."

At that, Charlie walks into my house with Edward following closely behind him.

"Nice housecoat, you wouldn't happen to be naked under it, would you?"

I glare at Edward, who's trying hard to peek down the front of said housecoat. I slap his arm, which makes him chuckle.

"Where's Kate?" I ask, after I close the front door.

"Oh, yeah Kate. Things aren't going very well there. I'll tell you, Edward, don't ever date sisters, it never ends well. I thought tomorrow you could come by at dinner time, and you know, help explain things to her for me, Bells?"

"Charlie you said I wouldn't have to do that again," I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"But Bells, she's going to be really upset and you know what I'm like. Besides, you have such a way of making them take the news so well. Come on, what do you say, help your old man out?"

I groan and look at Edward, who just looks confused.

"I'm going to get dressed," I say on a sigh.

"Take a bath, honey, and you know, shave your legs and stuff."

I stop, and just glare at Charlie again who is currently chuckling away, as he pats Edward's arm. I take a long soak in the tub, and then shave my non hairy legs. I put on a lightweight summery dress, before heading back down to the boys.

"Much better, Bells," Charlie says, flipping the hamburgers on the grill.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward says in my ear.

"Charlie, do you want some salads made up to go with the grill food?"

Charlie and Edward both look at me with distain.

"Bells, no healthy shit, we're men, we eat meat," Charlie says with a shrug to Edward who grins at me and winks.

"Forget the salad, doll, let's just eat unhealthy today."

I groan, but walk out, and sit on one of the patio chairs. I watch as Charlie and Edward have a cook off. Charlie is not too happy, when I say I like Edward's burger better. It gets even worse, when Edward dances around the garden singing, Queens, We Are the Champions.

"Okay, I have a few games, if you want come and play."

I raise my brow at Edward, as he grins at me.

"Would you mind, Bells?" Charlie asks.

When I look at him, he's looking at me like a little boy.

"Charlie, I'm not your mom!"

"Okay, that's a yes, Edward, let's go!"

"Bella?"

I look back at Edward, who is looking between Charlie and me.

"Are you going to come with us?"

I shake my head and grin.

"Nope, I have all this mess to clean up now."

Edward pouts at me.

"I'll get you into my play room one of these days," he says then sighs and motions his head the direction of his house. "Come on, Charlie, let's go play grand theft auto."

I chuckle at the childish behavior of these two, as I clean up and head into the house. I sit down and put my feet up, enjoying the peace and quiet.

I frown at the door, when I hear a knock and look to my watch seeing that it's ten at night. I jump up walking over to it, seeing Charlie and Edward standing there.

"I just came to say goodnight, Bells. I love you and I'll see you Monday for our dinner with Kate."

Before I can say a word, he's to his car, and taking off.

"So, that's your dad then?"

I look back at Edward, who's chuckling and running his hand through his hair.

"I mean, I enjoyed today, your dad's pretty cool."

"That's one way of describing him," I deadpan and Edward frowns at me again.

"Okay, well, I'll come by tomorrow and see how you are."

I shake my head at him.

"There's really no need for you to do that."

"I want too, we're friends, and I promised Charlie that I would look after you."

I snort, loudly. "I have been looking after myself for almost three decades now. I think I've got it under control."

"I thought you said you're only twenty-nine?

"I am," I snap back.

"Then how can you have been looking after yourself for that long?"

"My dad's not good at looking after himself, never mind anyone else."

Edward sighs and bobs his head. "Okay, but I could take care of some things for you. Help out and lift some of your burden."

"Edward, I know you mean well, but please, just let me be. Goodnight," I say closing the door.

The next morning I wake with the sound of a lawnmower going outside. When I look out my window, there is Edward, topless, mowing my lawn. He must have felt my stare, because he looks up and winks at me.

* * *

**A/N: Don't know about you, but a shirtless Edward can come mow this older lady's yard ANYTIME! Just sayin' ... Be sure to send your thanks to Nikky, because I was all set to avoid posting extra of this story and just posting TTOO. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Nikky & Kasi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**All normal disclaimers apply ... Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter: Six**

The months seem to pass quickly, each weekday Edward drives me to and from work. On the weekends he comes by to check on me. On the days I close the door wanting some quiet, he does odd jobs around the house or calls Charlie to come over. They have built quite a good friendship. Thankfully, from what I can gather, Edward is trying to discourage Charlie's playboy ways.

I was able to keep my pregnancy hidden, until after my first scan. I had told Aro first, of course he congratulated me. We worked it out that I would work up until my eighth month, and then have six months off paid maternity leave. The next seven months I will work from home. I'll return to work in the office, when the baby turns a year old. Next to learn of my pregnancy, was the people I work with. All the female seemed to be excited. The guys just shrug and nod their heads at me. Edward, however, seems happier that people know now. He did pretend to be shocked when Alice and Rose talked about it during lunch. I was very grateful to him for that, knowing that they wouldn't have been happy to find out he knew before they did.

Last to be told was Charlie. He didn't take the news well, and went on a weekend binge drinking fest with Edward. Before leaving, he kept going on about how unfair I was being. He was sad that I was making him such a young grandfather. He claimed he was far too young for the title, grandpa. Not once did he ask about who the father of my child was.

The only surprise is that Edward has really grown on me, and often asks about the baby. He also asks how I'm feeling. He wanted to attend my second scan appointment with me, but I felt panic inside at the thought. I turned him down, which I regretted when I saw he was pacing outside the hospital afterward, waiting for me, with flowers in his hand. He only gave the flowers to me, when I agreed to give him a copy of the scan pictures. I did, and immediately he took a photo of the scan and changed that to his phones background.

~FD~

I groan as I look at my work load, no matter how much I do, there always seems to be more that I haven't done. I know I'll need to get through it all, before starting my maternity leave in two months.

My stomach growls loudly.

"Hush, little one, just a half hour more," I say out loud as I run my hand over my bump.

There's a knock on my door, and I look up as Edward comes in with water and something that smells great.

"Hey," he says as he walks to me. "Little one," he says directing his words to my bump.

Edward was the first to call my baby little one, I just stole it and started to say it, too.

"I have some yummy food for your mom," Edward says putting down the warm sandwich.

I smile seeing it's a peanut-butter and banana sandwich with melted chocolate drizzled on it. I hum picking it up and taking a big bite. I grab the cold milk he put down and take a big drink of it.

"This smells so good," I hum as I bite into it again.

"I know," he chuckles.

The whole time I eat, Edward just watches me.

"What?" I ask as I lick my lips clean.

"Go out with me," he says.

At least once a week, he breaks down and asks me the same question.

"I can't," I reply.

"Give me a chance, Bella, let me prove myself to you."

"I'm going to be a mom in three months' time. He or she is going to take up all of my time. I'm not going to be able to just drop everything and go out when you get bored. I won't be able to put the right amount of work into having a relationship. Besides, you should find a girl you own age."

"Girls my age are so immature."

I raise my brow at him.

"Hey, just because I like play gaming consoles, doesn't mean I'm immature, besides, I want you."

"Edward," I say with a sigh, "I can't."

Edward pouts at me.

"I think we should start to drive ourselves, and this," I say waving at what's left of lunch, "should stop, too. We can't spend all this time together every day, plus hanging at my place each weekend. All it's doing is giving you the wrong idea."

Edward looks at me heartbroken, and I feel a stab of pain in my chest.

"I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I just ... don't like you that way," I say looking away from him.

"Okay, well I'm going to go, and I'll just get the bus home or something."

"Edward, I'll give you a lift home."

He just shakes his head walking out.

At the end of the day, I'm a little hurt when I get to Edward's office to find that he has already left.

The weekend comes and goes without any sign of Edward. When I walk out on Monday morning, I'm just in time to see him driving away. I feel the stab of pain in my chest again, but I know this is for the best. He's still young and doesn't need to be tied down to a soon to be single mom.

I busy myself with my work, forgetting about lunch again. I grin when I hear a knock at my door, but it turns to a frown as Charlie walks in.

"Hey, Bells, I need your help again."

I rub my head and just look at him.

"With what now?"

"Sasha, it's not working out, we're just too different, you know?"

"Yes, I do know. I'm sure it has a ton to do with the fact that she's only eighteen and you're over fifty!"

"Thirty-five," he says with a cross look on his face.

"Yes, of course you are, you impregnated my mother when you were six."

"Bells, could you stop been a bitch and help me, it's bad enough you broke Edward's heart."

I feel that stab of pain in my chest again as he talks.

"Fine, just ... can you go now. I have load of work to do," I say waving my hand at the pile on my desk.

"You're going to work yourself into and early grave. I'll see you at my house at seven."

I roll my eyes at him as he walks out.

By three o'clock, my head is bursting and I'm finding it harder and harder to keep my mind on my work. My head feels foggy, and I know it's the stress of everything eating away at me. I'm certainly not focusing on my work very well.

"Bella," I hear the agitated voice of Mr. Newton Sr.

I look up, seeing him standing at my door. I motion for him to enter and he frowns at me as he walks in. I use to get along with him, until everything that went down with Jessica and Mike happened. In a way, I think he blames me, or thinks it was me that did it, setting up his son and daughter-in-law.

"Where is the Brotherhood case files?"

"Aren't they in the files for upcoming cases?"

"If they were, then why in heavens name, would I be asking you where they were?" he yells at me, and then huffs. "You signed them out, and need to find them right away, Miss Swan."

With that he walks out and I start looking through the piles of files that are stacked all around my office.

"Sally?" I call out, only turn my head to the door as she comes running in.

"The Brotherhood case files have apparently gone for a walk, can you check to see if I put it in any of the other cabinets by mistake?"

"Sure, no problem, you only had it yesterday, so I'll check everywhere we were."

I nod at her, but I'm steaming in fury over my stupidity of misplacing the files.

"Just take it easy, Bella, we'll find them."

"Easier said than done," I say to myself as I nod again.

I run down to the canteen, asking the staff if anyone handed in a case file, when they say no, I run to the copy room again coming up blank.

"Where in the fucking hell are those files?" I say out loud to myself as I run up the stairs to my office.

"Sally, any luck?" I say a little out of breath, walking into my front office.

She shakes her head and I clasp my head feeling ready to cry.

"Bella," Aro says softly and I turn to faces him, seeing that he holds the Brotherhood files in his hands.

"Where were they?" I ask full of relief.

"They were in the meeting room. You must've brought them with you for the board meeting, and forgot to pick them up when you left."

I shake my head, I was sure I had them after lunch yesterday. I try to remember more clearly, but nothing comes to my mind.

"I'm sorry," I say giving up on racking my brain.

"It's fine, Bella, we all make mistakes from time to time." He gives me a wink with a light chuckle.

I feel like I'm being stared at, when I look, I see Mr. Newton Sr. glaring at me.

"Hmm," he huffs as he takes the files and walks away.

I sigh walking into my office and just about breakdown, when I see the mess I have to sort out.

I finally walk out of the office bringing my jacket closer to me in the chilly rain. It's eight at night, and I spent the last three hours with Sally, getting my office back to the way it was. I'm still in shock about what the hell happened today. I have never missed placed a client's files before.

I turn my car over, but nothing happens, I frown trying again. When nothing happens again, I get out and open the hood to have a look.

"Okay, I have no idea what I am looking for?"

I pull my cell out and call my local car company.

"Hi, my car won't start, and I have a membership with you."

"Could you give me your name and address please," the woman asks cheerfully.

I go through the questions the woman has and she says she'll send someone right out.

I sit in my car waiting. I'm too cold and tired to even care, when some young guy finally shows up at eleven.

"Sorry, but this needs to be taken in," he says after peeking under the hood.

I nod at him and he pulls it up on to the back of his truck.

"Where do I sit?" I ask seeing a load of bags in the only other seat in the truck.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm not allowed to take anyone in this truck."

"What? Then how do I get home?"

"Bus," he replies with a shrug.

"But, I'm covered for transportation if my car breaks down and needs to be taken in. They said that you would take me home."

The guy shrugs again.

"Sorry, lady, I can't do that. It's the rules and I need this job."

I watch him open mouthed as he gets into his truck, and drives away.

I make the half hour walk in the fucking rain to the bus stop. It takes me another forty-five minutes for the bus ride, which leaves me another twenty minute walk to my home. When I arrive at the door, I'm soaked and feeling light headed.

I groan, when my cell rings and I see that it's Charlie.

"Hey," I say sleepily as I put the phone to my ear and make my way to the kitchen.

"Don't, 'hey,' me, where in the hell were you?"

"What?" I say trying to work out why he's so mad.

"You were supposed to be here to help, when I ended things with Sasha. I suppose your work was too damn important to help your dad out."

Shit, I completely forgot.

"Charlie, I'm sorry, but I've had a shitty day."

"You've had a shitty day? What exactly do you think I've had? Sasha took the news well, too well now that I think of it. I went on my date with Tia, and you'll never guess who showed up?"

"Sasha?"

"No, not Sasha, but the fucking police!"

"What, where are you, please, for the love of God, tell me Tia is over eighteen?"

"Of course she is, but she claimed that I was harassing her. They kept me in a jail cell for three fucking hours and I wasted my one call on you and you didn't even call me back."

"What, when did you call me?"

"I spoke to Mr. Newton and he said you were busy, but would call me back."

I groan. If I didn't think Mr. Newton was out to get me before, I do now.

"I didn't get the message. I would've come right away if I did."

"Well that's not the end of my great day! When I did get home, I found it trashed and my car has the word BASTARD written all over it. When I called Tia, she said to go screw myself. So cheers to you, daughter of mine. My regards to your damn job that's always so much more important than anything else."

He hangs up, before I get a chance to say anything. I lean on the counter feeling weak and over tired. I decide to just go to bed. I turn to leave the kitchen and the trash catches my eye. I let out a groan, knowing I need to put it outside for collection in the morning.

I walk out the front door, seeing that fog has rolled in fast. I carefully make my way to front path, but I jump a little, when I hear a door close. I can barely see that it's Edward.

"Hey, Edward," I say out loud, "glad I got home before this fog got any worse," I mumble rubbing my head.

"Bella?" I can just about make out Edward's voice as I drop the trash can down on the curb. I turn to go back in the house, but the fog has gotten worse and it's abruptly darker.

"Bella," Edward says and my eyes unexpectedly feel real heavy and I'm unable to keep them open.

* * *

**A/N: Guessing you all are about to freak out, huh? I promise to post again in the morning. What do you think is going on? Any guesses? Mr. Newton is a bit of a jerk isn't he? As for Charlie sounds like he finally got some just desserts. Anyone else feel bad for Edward? I know I do ... he went from cockyward to caringward and Bella is still being all push-away-ella.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All normal disclaimers apply, thanks for reading and reviewing. Special thanks to the ladies who made this readable, all mistakes are still our own.**

* * *

**Chapter: Seven**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Please, Bella, open your eyes," Edward sobs out.

I find it odd, and I want to tell him I'm fine, but I can't seem to make my mouth work.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Her blood pressure is very high. We're sure she has preeclampsia."

I frown not knowing who's speaking. I'm not even sure who the voice is talking to.

"To top it off, her blood sugar is very low. That could be caused by her not eating in a while, pregnancy gestational diabetes."

The voice is only talking about me, what about my baby. God, please let little one be okay.

"Little one ... how is my little one doing?" Edward asks like he's reading my thoughts.

"Little one?" the man asks instead of answering Edward's question

"The baby, Dad, I'm asking about the baby. How is the baby?" I can feel Edward's soft touch on my bump. Wait, dad? Is Edward's dad a doctor?

"The baby, well …" Edward's fathers words become more slurred.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I see a light, and the outline of a man. I move my head along the pillow, as I try to get clearer picture of who it is.

"Bella, it's Edward, are you awake?"

"Edward?" I repeat like I'm stupid or something.

"Yeah," he says dropping to his knees next to my bed.

I blink a few times getting my focus and looking Edward over, who now looks like he's my age.

"Are you okay?" I ask, and he chuckles placing his head on my chest.

"I'm fine, now," he says as he clears his throat and moves away from me, "you're in hospital. I need go get the nurse and call my dad to let him know you're awake."

Before I can say a word, he runs out of my room. I sigh, as I struggle to get out of the bed.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Edward yells from the doorway.

"Little one, is ... wait, is little one okay?"

Edward moves quickly to my bed again. "Yeah, she's good. My dad, who's your doctor, scanned you this morning. I stayed," he says sheepishly, "it was so amazing to see her on the screen. She's still really little, but she's doing well."

"She, I'm having a girl, they couldn't tell on my other scans."

"Oh shit, I mean, little one, and he or she is doing well."

I shake my head and smile. "She, really, I'm having a little girl?"

Edward chuckles and bobs his head at me.

"Yeah, you are, and she looks just like you."

I tilt my head at him.

"What she does. She's beautiful, just like her mama."

I let out a breath and move to get off the bed.

"Bella, you need to stay there, you can't get up yet. You just pulled out your catheter."

"Well it's too late now. I need to pee, Edward."

"Oh, well, okay then," he says helping me up. He pushes the machine I'm hooked up to, as he walks me to the bathroom off my room.

"It would be best if you didn't lock the door, just in case you pass out again."

I nod at him and he walks out to let me do my business. I yell to him tell that I'm done, but a nurse walks in the bathroom instead.

"Hi, Bella, I'm your nurse and I can help you back to bed."

"Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he stepped out for a minute. I need to look you over quick, since the catheter came out. Edward's a lovely young man. He hasn't once left your bedside. You make sure you hang on to him, guys like him are very hard to come by."

I frown at her.

"He just a friend," I say lowly.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think he likes you very much and he's been so very worried about you and the baby. I'd say by the look on your face when you saw me and not him, that I'm pretty sure you feel something for him too."

I swallow and nod at her, giving her a weak smile.

"Your blood pressure is still elevated, and you blood sugar is low, so try and eat something. Doctor Cullen will be here to see you soon."

She starts to leave and Edward walks back in with a bag of food. The nurse stops him and checks over the contents. She takes a few things away, before approving the rest. I look at Edward confused to what just went down with him and the nurse, and he chuckles at me.

"I thought you would be hungry and she just wanted to make sure everything I got was okay. Sadly she took the chocolate bar saying you could get it after my dad looked you over."

He put down a load of sandwiches and even some warm soup.

Feeling overly hungry, I open the soup up and start to eat.

"It feels like days since I last ate."

"It has been," Edward says softly.

"What, how long have I been here?" I ask as Edward hands me some water.

"It's almost been seventy-two hours from when you collapsed outside of your house"

"What?" I ask again.

"Shush, doll, I didn't mean to upset you. Little one's going to be okay, and so are you, however, you have preeclampsia. My dad will be here soon to talk to you."

Edward starts to rub my hand and I feel myself relax. I'm just about done with eating, when a man who looks very much like Edward walks into my room.

"Good to see you awake, Miss Swan."

I nod at him.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father and your doctor."

Again I just nod, but quickly frown when Edward gets up walking out of the room.

"You gave everyone a big scare, my dear."

"Sorry ..."

He chuckles a little and picks up my chart.

"We ran some tests and found you have preeclampsia. Now this can be very dangerous if not monitored right, and you really must do what we say."

"Okay," I say slowly.

"From now until the baby is born, you are to be on bed rest. Either being here at the hospital or at home, you must have someone that can be with you twenty-four-seven."

"But I've got three months to go, that's a long time."

"There are so many complications with preeclampsia. You can go into early labor, have a still birth, you could cause your baby to have birth defects, and there are so many more things that can and do happen. To top it off, you apparently also have gestational diabetes, which should, by all accounts, resolve itself after you give birth."

I sob gently and Doctor Cullen pats my hand.

"Bella, may I call you Bella?"

"Yeah, of course, please do."

"Thank you, please call me Carlisle."

I bob head in response to his request.

"I'm not saying this to upset you, and I'm sure when Edward sees you crying he's going to want to kick my ass, but you must be aware of what can and does happen when people don't obey orders of bed rest."

"I swear I will do whatever it takes to make my baby be born okay. Please make sure she's okay. I need her, and love her ..."

Carlisle nods again.

"Okay, Bella, I'll come by and do more testing tomorrow," he says, before he walks away and I sob in to my hands.

It doesn't take long until I feel Edward's arms wrap around me holding me close.

"She's strong like her momma. Little one's going to be okay."

Edward just holds me, letting me cry all over him.

"I need to go, doll," he says as the lights get dim.

"Yeah, okay," I say and I don't even try to hide my upset over his pending departure.

"I'm close by, just down the hall in my dad's office. You need me, you just tell them to call me, and I'll be right back, okay?"

"What?"

"I'm staying close by, just down the hall ..." he starts to pull his hair. "Listen, I know you said you don't want anything with me, but I ... you see I ..." He lets out a breath and shakes his head. "If you want me to stay away from you, I will. I don't need to be stressing you out more, I'm sorry."

I shake my head and grab his hand.

"Please don't leave," I say as I start to sob.

"Hey, hush, doll, please."

I nod at him and he looks at me like I hang the stars and the moon.

"I'll be in my dad's office. I'm not allowed to stay in this room with you. I would if I could, you know that right?"

I nod and he kisses my forehead, and I feel really warm inside.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning."

I watch him walk out and lay my head back on my pillow and start to pray that everything's going to be okay.

The next morning I'm woken by a nurse poking and prodding at me. Unlike the nurse last night, she's rough and seems cold.

"Do you know when Edward will be back, could you call him for me?" I ask once she's done.

"Visitors aren't allowed in until nine, and that's baby daddies only. Normal visiting hours are three to four and seven to eight."

I swallow. "But, can you call him?"

She just keeps glaring at me.

"Now there is no way you're going to say that he's the baby daddy, are you? I've read your notes, so I know that's not true and even if I didn't read that, I'd have thought he was your son before your man."

"Hang on a minute, who in hell do you think you're talking to? I asked you a question that should either be a yes or no answer. As I now know you're not going to call him, maybe you can get out of my room and get me the floor nurse in charge!"

Her head snaps up to mine as she starts to glare at me again.

"You know what, leave it. I'm sure when Carlisle comes in, he'll be happy to know how the nurse staff treated the woman, who is supposed to be staying stress free."

She looks at me in shock with her mouth open. I'm pretty sure she thought I was some weak little girl, who would just take whatever she said and bow down.

"Hey, Bella, you're awake."

I look to the door and see a happier Edward walk in.

"Edward, could you call your dad and tell him that I want this nurse," I say pointing at the nurse, "banned from my room. Not only was she extremely rude and nasty to me just before you came in, but she was also looking into my private notes."

"Eh, sure," he responds, pulling out his cell phone.

"Now there's no need for that, this is just a misunderstanding," the nurse says after a few seconds.

"Yes, I agree, you thought you could speak to me any way you pleased, but that's not the case, and no, I will not drop it. God knows how many others you have spoken to that way, and they may not have my fire in them."

She narrows her eyes at me and then huffs before walking out.

"What was that about? You're supposed to be relaxing," Edward say as he puts his cell away.

"I asked what time you would be back it and if she could call you. Instead of answering my question she went on to say you're weren't allowed in, and I couldn't say you are my baby daddy. She said she read my notes and knows you're not the baby's father. To top it off, she felt inclined to tell me she would've thought you to be my son, not baby daddy."

"Really?"

I nod and tilt my head at him.

"Because she asked me out the night I came in with you, and she's like twice your age."

I chuckle gently.

"Thought you liked older women?"

"Yeah, I do, but not grannies."

I chuckle even more.

"You make me feel so good."

"That's good. It means I'm doing my job right. Now what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm fine with what whatever they bring me ..."

"Are you sure, have you tasted hospital food?"

I nod at him.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'm going to the café to get a nice skillet breakfast. You know, some crispy hash browns, with sunny side up eggs, and some lemon tea. I'll be right back," he says.

I feel my mouth water hearing what he wants for breakfast.

"Edward, you know an egg would be nice, just in case they don't give me any."

Edward grins nodding at me.

"Oh, and some bacon," I say when he gets to the door, "and toast, don't forget the toast."

He is chuckling as he closes the room door on his way out.

He's only away a few minutes, when a new nurse brings in my breakfast tray and I see Cheerio's. I pout and start to eat the boring rings of oat. Edward comes in with his skillet breakfast and it smells fabulous. I look at his plate as he sits down, and pout even more, when I see all the nice food he has.

"Here's you egg, bacon and toast," he says placing down my plate he had on the other side of him. I look at the plate and see he got me a full breakfast. I push the bowl of Cheerio's away, and all but inhale the breakfast. The zealous way I tear into the meal, causes Edward to chuckle as he eats his.

"What? It's your fault. Little one heard you talking about a skillet breakfast and wanted one, too."

"Yeah, blame the baby. Here," he says handing me my drink.

* * *

**A/N: So a few of you guessed right: Preeclampsia and Gestational Diabetes. So now Bella has to depend on someone, where all along she has been the one to take care of things. Sometimes changing that role is not easy, but she seems to understand how important this is. Love Edward teasing her with food. What's your thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Normal Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

I look to the clock on the wall seeing that it's half past nine. Oh, my God, it's half nine on a Monday!

"Oh shit," I say to myself and out loud.

"What?"

"Work, I haven't called work!"

"I did it. It's all taken care of. You are off on paid leave, sick time, you've never used, until your maternity leave starts. Alice and Rose have already gone through your files to be split up and Aro says if he sees you in the office, he's going to fire you. Your direct orders are to take care of the baby, and yourself first."

I look at him in shock.

"When did you call him?"

"The night you were brought in after my dad looked you over. I called Charlie and then Aro. Aro knows about Mr. Newton and his tampering with your messages. They also found and arrested Mike and Jessica, crossing the border from Mexico to California."

I swallow and nod.

"I'm glad that is over with. What did Charlie say?"

Edward looks a little pale and drops his head into his hands.

"What?"

"Well, I've sort have had falling out with your dad. I told him you were in here, but he didn't bother to show up until late the next day. Even Aro was here before him. Aro had spoken to my dad about what happened at work and I found out about your car. Why didn't you call me? I would've come and got you."

I go to speak, but he shakes his head.

"When Charlie did get here, he talked more about himself and how you left him hanging. He didn't seem that worried. Then he kept going on about you being a bad daughter and how he told you off. I got upset, and well, I hit him, hard, in the eye."

My eyes widen and I notice that Edward looks close to breaking down.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, and I ... shit he should be damn proud of you. I couldn't sit there and say nothing."

I let out a breath and nod at him.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No."

"But I hit your dad, even if I still think he deserved it, he's still your dad."

"No, I can understand, and it's stupid for me to get upset if you were sticking up for me. But Charlie doesn't see the full picture. It's as much my fault as it is his. I've allowed him and enabled him, by doing for him what I have done all along. I mean, God, who gets their daughter to break up with their girlfriends for them?"

"Charlie does," Edward says with a small smile.

"Yeah, he does, and as much as I feel bad about him having a bad day, he got what was coming to him. The odds were stacked against him."

"Yeah, they were, and Sasha, well, she seemed a little cuckoo, and you know I did warn him."

The morning comes and goes, with only Carlisle coming in to look me over. I told him about the snotty nurse, and he said he wrote her up. She was being brought before the hospital board over her actions. The rest of the morning was spent with Edward making me laugh. Just after lunch, Charlie walks in.

"Okay, I'll be back later, you need anything? Clothes food, drink, books?"

I shake my head at Edward and he bobs his head walking out without glancing at Charlie. Everything goes quiet and Charlie just sits there bouncing his leg.

"He thinks this my fault," Charlie mumbles out.

"He doesn't, he's just worried about me."

Charlie rolls his eyes a little.

"Yeah, he's worried about the girl who broke his heart. So, how are you feeling?"

I push aside the guilty feeling I have, and answer Charlie.

"Not too bad, I've been signed off from working until after the baby comes and my maternity leave is over."

Charlie looks at me in surprise.

"What, why?"

"I've been put on bed rest, until the baby is here"

"You won't be able to stay in bed for a week, never mind three months. Besides, you'll have to be up and about cleaning and cooking."

"No, Charlie, Dr. Cullen says I need bed rest, and I'll need someone to be with me as much as possible."

"Bells, I can't, I have work and I just started to work things out with Tia. I can't be at your beck and call."

I feel the tears running down my cheeks. Even though I never thought about asking him, it still hurts that he seems unworried about me and the baby.

"I would never ask that of you," I sob out a little.

"Oh no, then why the tears, you'd never ask, just guilt me into it, or better yet, maybe you'll string along Edward and get him to do it."

"Get out!" Edward's harsh voice booms and I look to see him standing at my door with Carlisle behind him.

"Edward, she's my daughter, and I have every ..."

"Really, you know that, do you?" Edward says, cutting Charlie off. "She doesn't need you to look after her, because I'll be doing it. Either at my house or hers, she doesn't get the choice in the matter. The fact that her life and that of the unborn baby is at risk, if she doesn't have complete bed rest is enough for me to want to do it. There is no guilt or stringing along needed."

Charlie looks at me and then to Edward.

"Why would her life be a risk, what have you been telling him?" he says glaring at me. "Edward, women have been having babies for years. She's not at risk?"

"Bella is at risk, high risk, she is very lucky Edward not only took care of her on the way here, but got her here to me as fast as he did. Bella came very close to losing her life the night she came in here. She still remains at risk as we speak, and this behavior of yours is not helping."

"What? Then get that baby out of her now! I'll sign whatever paper work that's needed," Charlie says, and I sit up, placing both my hands around my bump.

"No, please, no," I sob.

Edward moves quickly to me.

"Bella, don't be stupid. You're more important than that."

As Charlie speaks, Carlisle turns to him and begins dragging him out of my room. I close my eyes and sob. I can hear Charlie still spouting off.

"He's not taking the baby, hush, doll. We'll get through this, he's just shocked and upset."

I pull Edward close to me and somehow end up on his lap, crying my eyes out. It feels like it takes forever for me to stop crying. When I do, I just cling to Edward falling asleep in his arms.

The days pass and Charlie stays away. The only person that's been in my room besides the nurses and Carlisle is Edward. I'm glad and a little worried when Carlisle says Edward can take me home.

"Edward, are you sure about this?"

He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure and I'm look forward to it. I even got you a bell."

I chuckle shaking my head at the grin on his face. I'm wheeled out in a wheelchair to Edward's waiting car. He drives us home slowly and carries me into the house.

"I'm sure I'm allowed to walk a little bit."

"Nope, my dad's a doctor, so I think I know more than you," Edward says in a matter of fact voice.

"You know, I need to walk around when you are at work?"

"I'm not going to work. I have the next four months off. My choice, besides, I'm planning to spend some time with little one before going back to work."

"Edward, I can't ... you need to work"

"No, I work because I choose to, not because I have to."

I frown just looking at him.

"If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone, only Aro knows."

I nod my head at him.

"I'm a silent partner in our company, and Aro is my godfather. As a matter of a fact, I just bought out all of Mr. Newton's shares this morning. I have more money in the bank than I could spend in four lifetimes. I work and don't get paid for it. I do it because I enjoy it."

I look at him as if he's lost it.

"What, you're my boss ... I mean, who works because they enjoy it?"

"Me, haven't we just been through this?"

"You're so strange," I say, and Edward chuckles.

"I'm going to go get my X-box and some clothes. You better be in that seat when I get back."

He raises his eyebrows at me, and I cross my heart, and then hold up my three fingers.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is a little twist, huh? Not sure playing some of those xbox games will be relaxing. My son asked me to play with him a couple of times and it always ended with me wanting to throw the controller at the wall. Stupid games anyway, whatever happened to nice fun games like tetris, burgertime, or anything other than guns and stealing cars or using swords to battle things that aren't real? Sigh, I'm old. Nikky however plays once in a while with her daughter and they play Call of Duty: Ghost and fighting games. Nikky says she gets bored after 20 minutes or so, but her daughter loves it. To bad there is such an huge body of water between Nikky and I, because I think our kids would play great together. Hope you all enjoyed this update, see you tomorrow with more. There will be 12 chapters in full when all is done and said. Chapter 11 will be HIGHLY edited for content at FFN. Thanks for reading and reviewing, (Nikky) & Kasi~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It takes him less than half hour to be back.

"I'm going to teach you about gaming systems."

"Oh, joy," I say with fake enthusiasm.

The next hour passes with us playing grand theft auto. I get a little pissed that I keep getting pulled over by the police.

"This game is rigged, this is not possible to do," I yell, and Edward takes my controller. Quickly he gets me past the challenge easily. I glare at him and he holds his hands up.

"I've played this a few times now, so I'm getting better. Come on, we'll put this away and make some dinner. After we eat, we can watch some movies and chill, okay?"

"Sounds good," I say, and Edward helps me up walking me to the kitchen.

~FD~

The days turn into weeks and the weeks into a month. Just because God hates me, I'm now in love with Edward. It's really hard not to fall in love with a guy that holds your hand as you shop online, or tells you that you look great, even if you spent the last hour being sick. He has the ability to make me laugh at the silly things. He asks me questions, because he wants to find out more about me, at the same time he tells me about who he really is. Every night before I go to bed, he kisses my head and holds me close to him, and all I want to do is pull him in to bed with me. I think deep down I've always liked him, but I took him for what I thought he was, or just maybe he's grown up a little, too.

I have no clue how he feels about me now. He's never asked me out again after I asked him not to and pushed him away. Sadly, now I wish that he would.

Aro, Alice, and Rose have all come by to see me, as have a few others I socialize with. Even some of Charlie's ex-girlfriends have come by, just to see how I'm doing. Charlie, on the other hand, hasn't come anywhere near me. I'm finding as the weeks pass, his lack of showing up is making me more and more upset.

"Hey, what's making you think so hard?"

I jump a little, and look to see Edward holding fresh flowers.

"Just thinking about Charlie," I say, and Edward sighs, sitting down next to me.

He opens his arms and I move into them.

"I'm sorry, doll, maybe I shouldn't have hit him, or thrown him out of your room."

"No, this is on him, Edward, but he's all I have. Why can't he grow up? The whole peter-pan way of life and things with him, it's just getting old now.

Edward's lips touch my forehead lingering there before pulling away.

"I'm not sure, but your right, he needs to start to take control of his own life. He needs to live like he's in his fifties and not try to be fifteen again."

I look up at him and my eyes catch his and he just looks down at me.

"Why haven't you asked me out again?" I blurt out suddenly.

Edward's mouth opens and then closes and he just looks at me for a few minutes.

"You didn't want me to, and now I have this," he says waving his hand in-between us. "I don't want to push you for more and stress you and little one out. If this is all you can give me, I'll take it. I may act stupid and young, but I'm not fool enough to give this up."

I smile at him and turn to face him fully.

"What if I want you to ask me out? What if I've changed my mind and am now surer of what I want?"

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

The smile on Edward's face makes my face heat up.

"Yeah, if you don't mind dating such an old woman?"

"You're not old, but you are sexy. What about little one and her daddy? What if he changes his mind?"

I sigh and rub my head.

"There is no daddy, Edward. I wanted a baby and didn't want to be in my thirties when I had my first one. Men and I," I sigh out, "never worked out well together, so I did this alone."

"You had in vitro?" Edward questions.

"Yeah, I did," I say shyly.

"I thought that was something that only old birds did?"

As my face heats up, his gets pale.

"No, I'm sorry, doll, I didn't mean it that way. It's just, you ... you're young and sexy, smart, funny ... why the hell has no guy kept you?"

"The guys I seem to attract or gravitate toward, were so like Charlie. They didn't want me long term and thought they could have a few others on the side as well."

Edward lets out a sigh of his own. "I swear to you, I'll be by your side all the way, you'll be my number two girl."

I look at him and he grins placing his hand on my bump.

"Sorry, the number one place has been taken by this little one."

I cover his hands with my own.

"That's good," I whisper.

"I will have no other before you, I swear to you. If you give me a chance, I'll show you what a real man is meant to do for his woman."

I bob my head and Edward moves forward kissing me gently as I lay back on the coach. I listen to his moan as he moves his lips from mine and kisses down my neck. My legs open and his knee slides in between them as he runs his hands down my backside.

My whole body feels like it's on fire and I moan the loudest I've ever moaned.

"Your wet, doll, why are you so wet?"

I chuckle. "Please tell me I don't have to give you the birds and bees talk."

He sits up and his face is ashen white.

"Edward, have you done this?"

"Bella, just stay calm, but we need to go now, your water broke."

"What?"

I look down and see that my dress is soaking wet and there's a little blood there.

"Edward, I still have six weeks to go," I choke out.

"She'll be fine, stay calm. I swear, doll, she'll be fine, let's go. I'll call my dad on the way, let's just go."

I bob my head at him and he picks me up carrying me out to the car. The whole drive he is talking between his dad and me. When we pull up, Carlisle is there with a nurse and a bed.

I get wheeled in and Edward leaves to park the car.

"Please, can Edward come in? I don't want to do this alone."

Carlisle just nods his head as a pain grips me and I just about double over.

"Bella, breathe," Edward says, and I look up as he takes my hand in his.

"I'm scared."

He nods at me before he kisses my forehead.

"I know you are, doll, but you need to relax and calm down. It'll be better for her if her mommy stays calm, so you breathe with me, okay?"

I just stare into Edward's eyes as we take breaths together, and I feel some of the anxiety go away.

Over the next two hours they give me different drugs as they try to hold off my labor. They've also given me steroids to help strengthen the baby's lungs.

"Bella, Edward," Carlisle says and I turn and look to see his worried face. "We're unable to stop labor and we don't want the little one getting upset. We want to carry on with the full labor now."

I start to cry, as worry over my baby eats away at me.

"We feel that it would be better for both of you, if you have a caesarean section, to lessen any labor stress on the baby."

I nod and sob at the same time.

"Will I be awake? Can Edward stay?" I ask, and Carlisle nods at me.

"Yes, we'll get you ready and we should be heading to the operating-room within the hour. If you want Edward to be there, then I will work it somehow."

"Yes, I want him there," I say turning to Edward, "you'll stay, right?" I say, looking at Edward who's close to tears.

"Yes, doll, I'll be right by your side. I'm not planning on leaving, ever."

* * *

**A/N: Well at least they made progress, a little anyway. What are your thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**All normal Disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter: 10**

* * *

The next hour flies by and I'm now in the operating room. I relax a little more, when I see that Carlisle is doing it and then I look at Edward.

"Distract me please?"

"Okay, in about six or so weeks' time, you're going to get a knock at the door. You'll know that it's me and I'll be there to take you out for our first date, outside of our house. You'll slowly make your way to the door and you'll open it. You'll be shocked that I'm standing there, instead of just coming in. I'll hand you our weekly flowers... On a side note, you'll get flowers every Friday, until the day I die. Anyway, back to what I was saying ... I will look you up and down and see that you have a sexy dress on. You'll move to the side and wave me in as you take the flowers from me. I'll walk over to little one, who's all dressed and in the car seat. She and I will have some bonding time, as you put the flowers in a vase. Once you're ready, I will walk my girls to the car, and open the doors for them. After we're all buckled in and safe, I'll drive slowly and safely, until I get to a little wooded area I want to show you. I'll help you and little one out of the car. We'll walk over to where I have a picnic all set up. We'll lay on the blanket, talking, and laughing as we watch little one. She'll be so fun to watch, as she takes in the birds chirping and sunshine twinkling in the trees. Then I'll get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife."

I gasp at him and he covers my mouth with his in a light, but wonderful kiss.

"You'll have that amazing smile on your face as you look down at me. I'll ask little one if you should say yes, and she'll chuckle for the first time sealing your fate to me. You'll turn saying yes and I'll slide the ring on to your finger and pull you to me."

Edward wipes the tears as it falls from my eyes.

"I'm in love with you and I think I've been in love with you from the second I saw you. If not in six weeks, one day soon I will ask you to be my wife. I'm planning on making it virtually impossible for you to turn me down."

I nod at him overcome with emotions.

"Momma, here's your baby girl," Carlisle says and I turn see my little one who is quickly taken away. My eyes flood with tears, when I hear her gentle cries.

"She's okay, mamma, she's okay," Edward says over and over again.

Carlisle fixes me back up and I'm wheeled into the recovery ward. Time goes so slow in here and I know that it's because I'm worried about my baby girl.

"Bella, Edward," Carlisle says with a smile, and I let out a breath I've been holding.

"She's doing great, really well actually. Six weeks early isn't bad, she's tiny, but healthy. We'll have to help her a little on a few things. We're keeping her temperature up and giving her a little oxygen to help with her breathing, but that will last about seventy-two hours. If she's still doing as well as she is now, we'll take her off of it. She's just under five pounds and scored seven and seven on the Apgar testing, that's pretty good for being six weeks early.

"You'll be able to see her tomorrow if you have a good night tonight."

"What about tonight, can't Edward see her?"

"Doll, you're her momma, you should be first to see her."

I shake my head at him.

"Please, Edward, go see her, take a picture of her, so that I can see her before I go to sleep. Then I'll know she's okay, please?"

"If you're sure?" he says sounding excited.

I nod at him and he kisses my lips, before walking out of my room.

"He's really taken with you."

I swallow and look at Carlisle.

"If you think I'm leading him on or that I'm too old for him ..."

His chuckling stops my rant.

"His mom is eight years older than me. I think that's why he has always looked for an older woman, to him that's what's normal."

I nod at him and smile.

"You seem very good for him. You give him that spark and have taught him that not everything in life comes easily. You've helped him understand that sometimes life can be cruel and unkind. Now, I'm here to look you over."

He winks and gets on with his work. The nurse helps me change, and we are just finishing up, when a grinning Edward comes walking back in.

"Hey," I say with a smile and he walks over kissing my head. "How's our little one?"

"She's a beautiful little angel," he says showing me his cell.

I chuckle going through what seems like hundreds of pictures he took of her.

"As much as I do love to call her little one, she needs a real name, any thoughts?"

Edward hums.

"What about Isabella, like her mom?"

I glare at him shaking my head.

"I can't help it, I love her," he chuckles at me, and lies next to me on my bed.

"What about Mia?"

I tilt my head and grin as I nod at him.

"Mia Elizabeth Swan," I say out loud and I see the pout on Edward's face and roll my eyes. "We'll change it to Cullen, once you make honest woman out of me."

"Oh, that's not going to be too long then," he says kissing my lips.

He pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"I do love you and I'm in love with you"

"I think," I stop, and kiss his lips again, "no, I know I'm in love with you."

"See I told you that I'd get you."

"Yeah, you did say that."

I lay my head on top of Edward's chest, and I feel nothing but happiness, as he runs his fingers through my hair.

The next morning, I get the all clear to be more mobile. I can't stop myself from getting excited. As soon as I see Edward with the wheelchair, I leap in to it, well, as best as I can leap anyway.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you're ready to see Mia?" he says as he places a blanket over my legs.

"So I take it you'll be up for this," he says as he starts to run pushing me down the hallway. After I'm over the initial shock, I start to giggle.

"No running," gets yelled as we pass the nurses desk.

Edward starts to walk, until he turns the corner, and then starts running again.

He slows down, when he gets close to the NICU ward. We stop and wash up, and he wheels me to where Mia is.

"She's so small," I say wiping the stupid tears that have started falling again.

I just look at her in awe.

"You can touch her," Edward says softly as he slides a little window over.

"But what if I hurt her? I mean, she's so small, and my hands look huge next to her," I cry even more, "and for some reason I keep crying."

"Its the baby blues, it'll be fine. It's common for new moms to cry a lot. Don't worry, I'm keeping my eye on you," he says with a tilt of his head. He clasps my hand in his that's lying near Mia's little arm.

"She's small, but not as small as some of the others. You're going to be fine at this—actually no, you'll be great at this."

My little finger runs up and down her arm.

"She's such a pretty baby."

"Oh no, she's more than pretty, she's perfect," Edward says sitting back on his seat.

We stay for a few more hours, and I express some milk. When I start to yawn, Edward wheels me back to the ward for a nap, saying he'll take me back after dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Normal Disclaimers Apply.**

*****This chapter especially will have MAJOR edits for content at FFN, you may read the unedited for content at TWCS or FicPad.*****

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

The next day follows like the day before. I wake up, have breakfast with Edward, we share a few light kisses, before he helps me into the wheelchair, and run me down to Mia's room. The rest of the morning is spent with her. The only other task I have, is expressing breast milk for her to drink.

After lunch, I go to my room for a nap with Edward right beside me. After supper, he takes me back down until bedtime. We spend most of our time just talking, and getting to know each other even more.

Today is a little different, because Mia gets taken off the breathing support, and is doing it all alone now.

I grip Edward's hand, as Carlisle looks over our girl. When he takes the incubator away, I watch as her small chest keeps rising and falling. Everything's so quite I can hear the ticking from the clock on the wall.

"Well done, little Mia, you got it now girl," Carlisle says and winks at me.

"She's doing great, Bella, really well."

I let out the breath I've been clinging to, and sob in happiness. I feel Edward wrap his arms around me, and he holds me close.

"See, I told you she was going to be okay."

"I love you, and our girl," I tell him and his grin gets larger.

"And I love my girls."

The next few days pass by quickly. Mia is now on day five, and I'm able to get around easier. Edward has just brought me back up, and has gone to fetch us our lunch as my door opens. I frown knowing that it's too soon for Edward to be back. I'm shocked to see Charlie standing there with flowers and balloons.

"Hi," I say, and he walks in with his head down.

"Hey, Bells, I got you this and these here are for my granddaughter, you think you could get the nurse to bring her in?"

"I can't, Charlie."

"Come on, Bells, don't withhold my granddaughter from me because you are mad at me."

I take a deep breath not wanting to get upset.

"No, Charlie, I mean she's in NICU and she needs to stay there for a few more days."

"Why is she in NICU?"

"Really, are you really that stupid? She was born six weeks early. I almost lost her and she ... she needs help still ... that's why she's in NICU."

Charlie lets out a breath.

"I'm trying, Bells, this isn't easy, being a dad to a daughter."

"Edward seems to have no problems with it, he's there for Mia, and he's there for me."

"Bella, isn't he a little young for you?"

"You ... you're telling me that you think Edward's too young for me? Really? Well, pot meet kettle, what about all those barely legal girls you've dated?"

"Bells, I'm a good looking handsome man, it's expected that I date a younger woman. But people don't like it when old women date younger men. You're making your life and Mia's life hard."

"No, she's not, and please watch what you say to my future wife," Edward says as he comes in. "I'm a man, like you say, but no one will know my age unless I tell them. I can act like I'm nineteen or thirty, and I can even look both ages. I love you're your daughter and she loves me."

"A relationship needs more than love."

"I know that and so does Bella, and we're building it together. I'll be with you daughter, and I will love your granddaughter like a father should. You can either be part of our lives or not. But you need to know, I will not allow you to treat Bella the way you have in the past."

"What?" Charlie says, sounding like he's shocked that someone thinks less of him.

"Asking you daughter to do your breaking up, or having her come by so that you can use her as a shield, is wrong. I'm not sure how many ways you want or need to hear that, but it's wrong, Charlie. You're over fifty. Maybe you should start to act like an adult."

Charlie just stares at Edward and then looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Bells, if I've hurt you. I just ... you were so good at it, they took it so well from you, and maybe I have used you ... I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

I close my eyes and nod at him. I'm just too tired to stay pissed at him.

"So, when can I see Mia?"

~FD~

The weeks have flown by. I was allowed home when Mia was a week old. Edward just stayed with me as I cried, because I was away from my sweet baby girl. On day ten, Mia was given the all clear and we took her home. By that time, Edward had been living with me for over two months, and it felt right. He knew that Mia would be up a lot during the night, so we thought it was wise for him to just keep living with me.

The month passed and both Mia and I got the all clear at our six week check-up. Edward had organized a day for Charlie and me to clear the air. It went well, and for the first time we talked about other things, staying clear of Charlie's love life.

When I arrive home, I find that Edward had decked out the living room. I see a note asking me to put on the dress that was on my bed. I walk up to my room, finding the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, even the size was perfect. After getting the dress on, I walk down find Edward standing there in a tux. He has flowers in one hand, and Mia in the other, and he's wiggling his brow at me. Before I get to him, he kneels carefully on the floor.

"You and Mia are my life my whole life. When she came into this world, I told you that I was going to ask you to marry me, so this is me, on my knees with our little one in my arms asking you to be my woman, to be my wife?"

I nod my head at him and he chuckles. He places the flower on the floor and digs in his pocket, pulling out a ring box.

"Can you take her so I can put your ring on your finger?" I chuckle taking my sleeping girl from him. He opens the box, and I see the most beautiful ring ever. He slides it on my finger, and stands putting his arm out. He leads me to the kitchen, where I see a candle light dinner waiting for us.

"I think she may stay down this time." he says softly, taking Mia and placing in her little bed that stays down stairs.

"I would take you out for a real meal, but none of the places looks like they would suit Mia well, and I wanted her to be a part of this."

"I'm glad that she's here with us, and this is prefect," I say, as I start to eat.

The night goes on and Mia cries a little, but we have time to talk to each other, we even share a dance or two. When Mia settles in for the night, I lead Edward to our bed room. Reaching the door, he swings me up into his arms and kisses me soundly.

"Bella, I meant what I said many months ago. I love the body of an older woman, and you are the most incredibly sexy woman I've ever seen. I'm glad you agreed to be my wife, now I'm going to show you a few of the perks to having a younger man in your bed."

Unsure how much time passes, I suddenly am aware that Edward is lying beside me, gently stroking my skin. As he murmurs words of love and devotion to me, I smile never feeling so complete.

* * *

**A/N: Well what a proposal, huh? One more chapter left, see you tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Normal Disclaimers Apply. Special Thanks Again to: Angeleyes73 and Savannavansmutsmut for keeping us readable. All mistakes found within this story belong to Nikky and Kasi.**

**This story was written with love for a woman who busts her bottom to quickly return chapters to us, so we can post them for you. A Way With Words, you are a huge help to us, and we will forever appreciate the little things you teach us, and all the big things you do for us. (((HUGS))) Nikky and Kasi~**

* * *

**Five years later**

I sit down and look across the table seeing that my husband of four years is pouting at me.

"Stop looking at me like that, Edward," I say, when the pout stays on his face.

"But she doesn't want to go. Little one, you want to come with daddy to work again, right?"

Mia looks up at Edward and bobs her head.

"Yeah, Mommy, I want to stay with Daddy."

I roll my eyes when Mia matches Edward's pout perfectly. They are like two peas in a pod.

It wasn't until Edward had gone back to work, that we realized Mia was quite the daddy's girl. At only three months old, she quickly showed us who her favorite person was. I was upset and a little jealous. Edward, being the sweet guy he is, tried not to spend as much time with Mia, but that only hurt him and Mia both. So I did what a lot of mom's do, suck it up and go on with it.

"Edward, honey, school is important."

"But this is only silly kindergarten," he replies right away. "What about all the B-O-Y-S that go there? And then what if she makes a B-F-F?"

I chuckle at the jealousy I hear in Edward's voice.

"I really don't think anyone can ever take your place in her heart, Edward."

If just to prove me right, Mia leaps into Edward's arms.

"I can't make a B-F-F, I already have one of them, you Daddy," she says giving him a hug.

I watch as he wraps his arms around her talking softly in her ear. She jumps off his knee and comes over to me.

"I'm going to miss you mommy," she says wobbling her lip.

I glance at Edward who looks on with a shocked face.

"I told her to give you a hug, the lip is all her," he says as he points to her.

"Daddy, you could've just gone with it, she would've caved," says our very smart daughter.

I chuckle shaking my head.

"Mia, go brush your teeth, and wash your hands and face."

As soon as she's out of the room, I look back at Edward, who's not making any attempt to get ready.

"Edward, you need to get dressed, too."

"I don't want to go. I'll just stay here," he says still pouting.

"You need to come, and beside we have appointment with dad at ten"

"We do?"

I nod at him biting my lip.

"Are you okay, are you still feeling off?" I again nod at him and Edward walks up to me feeling my forehead.

"You look a little pale, but you're not warm. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have behaved like an ass at breakfast if I knew you were unwell."

"I'm fine."

He just looks at me.

"Edward, I ... I think there may be something in the oven"

"No, I never put anything in there," Edward says as he looks at the stove.

"Not that oven, this oven," I say pulling his hand to my stomach.

"Really," he gasps as his eyes light up.

"Yep, my boobs are sore, I've been sick as a dog, and I have missed two cycles. So either that or I am going through the menopause."

"You're too young for that," he says picking me up. "I'm going to be a daddy again?"

"Yeah, I hope so, but I want dad to confirm it first."

"Okay, I'll get dressed. Should we take Mia? She should be a part of this, too," Edward says with so much hope on his face, I almost cave.

"Let just get it confirmed first, and she can come to the next one."

Edward pouts, but nods as he walks away to get dressed.

Within half hour, we are outside Mia's school, taking pictures of her as she stands with a grin holding on to her school bag.

"Mia, you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says and Edward raises his eyebrow at her.

"I'm to work hard, but also have some fun. Listen to the teacher, and if any boy or girl hits me, I'm to hit them back as hard as they did to me."

"Edward!" I yell, and sigh. "No hitting," I say to Mia, who nods her head at me, knowing momma's word is gospel.

We walk her to her class, and help get her settled. As I walk back out without her, I feel the tears running down my face.

"Maybe you were right, she's still so small, and young," I say turning to go back and get my girl, but Edward stops me and pulls me to him.

"She'll be fine, doll, come on, we're going to see dad, and I'm going to enjoy a few quiet hours with my wife."

We walk into dad's office, and he gets on with doing blood work.

"Your hormone levels are a little high, if you think you're only eight weeks, I would like to scan you."

I nod at him and start to drink loads of water as he gets everything set up.

He puts the gel on me, and starts to move the wand around.

"Ah, just as I thought," he says, and I can tell he is grinning without looking.

"I'll tell mom to start her knitting early, here is your babies," he says turning the screen to us and there is, not one, but two babies there, side by side.

"Are they okay? I mean, what does this, not mean higher risk?" I ask in a panic.

"Yes, there are more risks with two, and baby B is a little smaller than baby A, but that's not uncommon. Due to your last pregnancy, I would like you to come in every two weeks until you're at twenty weeks. After that, I'll see you every week. I would advise you to start thinking about reducing you stress, and at work stresses, which means no taking on big cases for now. Edward, you could help by making sure you're not stressing her out with big parties."

Dad looks at Edward, who looks a little sheepish.

Mia had turned five in April, and Edward threw a really big party. Big enough for the whole street, town, just about everyone was there. I ended up having to make more food, while Edward kept all the kids entertained with his balloon making and face painting. The party was great, and Mia loved it, but it was a very stressful day.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. I just got carried away, and I made it up to her."

He wiggles his eyebrow at me.

"That you did," I say pointing to my belly.

"I can't believe we're going to have two more," Edward says, as he kisses me the whole way to the front desk to pick up our scan pictures, and set our appointments.

"Hi, Edward," I hear a young female voice say, but Edward just keeps kissing me down my neck.

"Hi, we're picking up our scan pictures, and need to book another appointment with Carlisle in two weeks."

"What's your name," the nurse asks me, as her eyes keep going to Edward.

"Cullen," I say.

"I need your name to get your scan pictures," she says.

"My name is Cullen."

The nurse looks at me confused.

"Edward?" she asks, and I sigh knowing I'm not getting any a where, so I tap Edward's chest, and pull back from him.

"Come on, doll, a little PDA won't hurt."

I chuckle kissing his lips.

"No, the nurse here seems to be confused to why I'm asking for the scan pictures for Cullen."

He looks to the nurse and pulls me closer to him.

"Tanya, this is my wife, doll, this here is Tanya, we went to school together. She apparently doesn't listen very well. Tanya, our scan pictures are under CULLEN."

"She's your wife, but she's ..." Edward cut her off.

"Beautiful, I know! I can't believe that she would even look my way, let alone marry me. And to top it all off, we just found out, we're having another two babies," he say placing his hand where my bump will be. So now you know my last name, could you go and get our pictures, NOW?"

She looks upset, but nods and gets them, and then books my next appointment. As we walk out, I raise my eyebrow at Edward.

"Tanya used to follow me around all the time, and as you can see," he says with a tilt of his head.

"See what?" I ask a little afraid of what he going to say.

"She's clearly swinging from the ugly tree."

I slap his arm, shaking my head at him.

"She's not that bad," I say thinking back to her. Sure her glasses are a little thick, and her teeth were a little large for her thin lips. I suppose in the dark she could easily be mistaken for a man, but that doesn't mean she's ugly, right?

"Doll, I know it's not nice to say that, but come on! Anyway, she followed me around all the time and she asked me out. This was many years ago, and I wasn't seeing anyone. I felt bad for her and I said yes."

I grin at him and hug him.

"She seemed nice, and the date went okay. Anyway, freshmen prom was coming up, so I asked her. To cut a long story short, she started stalking me, and would write Tanya Cullen everywhere. She even stole my shirt after one of my games. Then during a routine locker search, I found out she had this shrine to me. It was all very full on, and I was only eighteen, so I just about ran away from her every time I saw her. This is the first time I've seen her since then, and I'm still a little afraid of her."

I chuckle and shake my head. "I don't blame her for making a shine to you. You're very dashing."

He grins and leans down to kiss me.

"Is it time to pick up our girl yet?"

I look at my watch and see that it's just past eleven, and we still have a lot of time before we go get her.

"Nope, we've got another two hours to go."

"Hmm, well, let's go home and spend that time in bed."

I nod at him, and he helps me in the car, and then speeds home.

The rest of the day, Edward pampers me. Mia, much to the disappointment of Edward, had a great day, and is now looking forward to going back to class tomorrow. All in all, it was a great day.

~FD~

The weeks pass, and as my bump seems to have appeared overnight, we've called everyone to come to Sunday lunch. Sue is the first to arrive, she is Mia's nanny. I've been doing only thirty hours a week, and Edward does twenty five. On the days that he's unable to take Mia in with him, Sue comes over and watches her for us. She's a lovely woman in her early sixties. We met her when she bought Edward's house from him.

Next through the door is Carlisle and Esme. I met Esme, when she got fed up waiting for Edward to take Mia and me to see her. I was so glad that we got on well.

"I'll go sit with Edward and Mia," Carlisle says, kissing my cheek and walking away.

"Mommy, can you sign this," Mia asks, handing me a paper.

"Sure," I say, "I'll do it once I'm done with dinner and had a chance to look it over"

"Don't you trust me, mama?" she asks handing Esme and Sue their own papers to sign.

"Daddy and papa signed theirs."

I raise my brow at her.

"What are you up to, Mia, and who did this for you?"

"Uncle Aro did it for me," she giggles, skipping off again.

I shake my head.

"Something tells me they should've read this," I say, and look up at Esme and Sue, who are chuckling at their paper work.

"Oh, they really should have, is right."

"Bells," Charlie shouts, as he walks in. He comes to me, and kisses my cheek. He then walks over to Sue, and I watch as he smiles at her and wraps his arms around her.

Four years ago, just after Sue had started watching Mia for us, my dad popped in and they hit it off. Shockingly, within the year they were married, which took me by a huge surprise, since Sue is five years older than him. But she has done wonders for Charlie, and he's really changed. He's a better father and grandfather, because of those changes.

"Grandpa, will you sign this, please," Mia asks, handing him paper work just like she's been doing.

Without looking at it, he signs his name and picks her up and spins her around.

"Come on, let's go and play some games with your dad and papa before dinner."

I watch them walk out and pick up the paperwork to read it. I just started, and I'm already chuckling at what she has put in these papers.

"Shit, she's a master-mind, and I think she's going to be millionaire before she's six."

I can't believe she's tricked them in to paying her for each time they swear. It's even noted that anything she can't say is a bad word. Every time she does something cute, they have to pay her. When in her presence, they have to pay for her entertainment time. She also has it down that they have to get her a horse. I'm laughing so much, I can't even read the rest of it, and there is loads of other stuff.

Sue and Esme help me set the table, and we're just done, when Aro and Aro's wife Sara come in. I glare at him, and he just shrugs at me, and gives a grin.

The men come in and sit at the table, and Edward frowns at me. "What?"

"You didn't tell me she had a swear jar. I've lost hundred dollars already."

I shake my head and hold up my hands.

"You're the one that signed the papers without reading them."

"What?" he says pulling out a paper from his pocket.

I watch him as he reads it.

"Mia, who did this with you?"

"Uncle Aro, and by the way, when am I getting my horse?"

Edward grins, but shakes his head.

"That form is legal and binding, you have to," she says crossing her arms.

"Oh, so you want a horse, okay, give me two minutes."

He walks away and comes back with a toy horse. He gives it to Mia, who looks between it and Edward.

"It has to be a real horse, Daddy."

"Oh, but it didn't say that, it only said I had to help get you a horse."

She looks at the paper as Edward shows it to her.

"I can't read that word," she says pointing it out.

"It says, hereby," Edward says softly to her and Mia starts to pout.

"You said it would work."

She turns and stares at Aro, who chuckles at her.

"You, my lady, will end up making a great lawyer."

"Is that what daddy does?"

"No, that's mommy's job," Edward tells her.

"But I want to be like you, Daddy."

He chuckles and pulls her to him.

"I love you, sweetheart, but you're still not getting a horse. Mia, mom and I have some news to share."

He takes my hand and everyone looks our way.

"We're having twins," Edward says, as he looks at me. There are few yells at the table, and then Sue, Charlie, and Esme come and hug me.

"I'll make sure you start getting a lighter load at work," Aro says, as he pats Edward's arm.

I just nod at him, knowing there's no way I want to go through what I went through the last time.

"Mommy, Daddy, it'll be boys, right?" Mia asks softly.

"We're not sure yet, we have to take what we are given."

"But, I want to be daddy's girl, and I don't want to share," Mia says, looking at us as her eyes fill up with tears.

"You will always be daddy's girl."

Mia shakes her head at Edward.

"No, if mommy has girls, then it'll be your girl, too, and then I'll need to share, make them be boys, please, papa," she begs Carlisle, knowing he's a doctor.

It takes us a little time to calm Mia down, and Edward was a little upset over that fact she thinks he'll forget her if we had a girl. The mothers all helped us explain things to her, and she eventually calmed down.

As the months passed, and I got bigger, Mia began to relax. She enjoyed coming with us to see her siblings, and when I had only three weeks left, she told us she'd be happy if they were girls or boys, because she will always be daddy's first girl.

I went in to labor two weeks early this time, and the delivery was normal. First came our son, Masen. He was quickly followed by another son, Mathew. This time we were only kept in for two days, and I came home to find my dad had organized a small welcome home party.

When it was over, he and Sue cleaned up, and he told me he had a month off, and wanted to spend it with us and the boys. I knew a lot of it was about regret over what had happened when Mia was first born. Where we can't change the past, we can shape the future.

On Mia's sixth birthday, she received her first life like baby-doll. I had always worried about giving her one, but she loved it, and I got to see it from a different perspective as she would walk around playing house.

Edward would hold me as we watched her make those little dreams, and of course wanting to marry her daddy. I knew that she'd someday meet someone just like her daddy, and she would be okay.

Edward is the real bonus I got in life from having my own fertile dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Well this comes to a close, many of you have loved this Sweetward, and hated playboy Charlie. We hope that you have enjoyed this journey, thanks for joining us on it. Nikky and Kasi~**


End file.
